


Disperse (And Fall Back Together)

by Potato___Child



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Basically everyone adopts tubbo, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain is Tubbo's Dad, Child Abandonment, Dream is Tubbo's cousin, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Jordan Maron, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Jordan just wants his kid, Lore - Freeform, Ohhh boy, Orphans, Sad Jordan Maron, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sadness, Secret Organizations, Tubbo is a child, Tubbo is adopted by the Sleepy Bois, War, no romantic relationships, theres more but ill add with chapters, theres so mucH, though not by choice, we dont do that here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato___Child/pseuds/Potato___Child
Summary: Dad?Yea bee?We’re never gonna let go, right? We’ll never dis-dips-Disperse?Yea, that.No, bee. We’re never gonna disperse. Or separate, or let go. It’s you and me, bumble bee.It’s you and me.---After the waves of mobs, Tubbo is left alone, father and cousin dead, lost in the woods. Then he meets his dad, a former Captain, who takes him in. And swears that he'll never leave him, never put him into danger.He swears.---AKA I kept seeing stuff about the Captain being Tubbo's dad and I just couldn't help myself. Just alkjdlkajsd good stuff. So I was like there aren't enough fics, so why don't I just write one, featuring a world packed with lore? so uh, here you go lads, eat up some good old Tubbo has 15 million father/older brother figures(sorry changed the title one last time, please read the tags and realize there is no romnace <3)
Relationships: I REPEAT DESPITE THE TITLE, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, No romantic, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, there's more but ill add them as we go along, uh - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!  
> Just saying hi :)  
> Also, wanted to put some notes in about the story line:  
> Mobs eat magic, they slurp it like spaghet so that's why they migrate to the Overworld  
> And the events of the L'Manberg Wars aren't canon in the universe cause I can't bring myself to write half the stuff that happens ;-;  
> BUT: You will have L'Manberg citizens, Dream Team, and other cool characters :)  
> Hope you like it!!

_ Hey Dad? _

  


Yea bee?

  


_ Can I hear a story? _

  


A story?

  


_ Yea. _

  


Ok. A story.

  


Before you were born, there weren’t any hostile mobs here in the Overworld.

  


_ None at all? _

  


Nope, not any.

  


_ Wow. _

  


Yep. But not long after you were born, somebody traveled to the End. And they stood up against 

the Ender Dragon, and they killed it. And the Ender Dragon was the source of a lot of magic. 

  


And after it died, mobs didn’t have a lot of magic to feed off of. They became hungry and started to spill over into the Overworld. They started off in waves and they traveled and overtook great kingdoms that weren’t prepared for a full scale attack. The world was chaos.

  


But there were good people in the world, who decided that this could be fixed. 

  


_ The Praesul! _

  


…

  


Where did you hear that?

  


_...in the village. People were talking about them. ...am I wrong? _

  


...No, you’re not. The people were part of the Praesul Guild.

  


They were a group of friends that banded together, from all over the world. They decided that if the world needed help, they were going to help it. 

  


So they began to help. They overthrew corrupt governments that rose from the fall of good ones. They protected entire kingdoms from waves of hostile mobs. 

  


_ Who was in the Praesul Guild? _

  


A group of good people. Some of them were young, some of them were old. Some were good fighters, others were good healers. 

  


All of them really wanted to help.

  


But the waves kept coming. And there was only so much they could do. They did their best, but they couldn’t protect everyone.

  


The most legendary, though, was the Iron Warrior.

  


_ That’s my father, right? _

  


Yeah, that was your father.

  


He protected an entire valley, just him and his nephew.

  


He was called the Iron Warrior cause all he ever used was iron. He didn’t want to take away from the valley’s rare resources. 

  


His nephew was like a demon (sometimes they called him that as a joke). He fought like there was no tomorrow, which I suppose could have been an outcome. 

  


They protected the entire valley, for months. They were heroes. 

  


…

  


_ What happened to them? _

  


Well, bee. Sometimes people get tired. And your father was so very tired. He only continued to fight because he had something to protect and something to protect it from. 

  


But he began to teach people how to fight. And one day, he heard from the Praesul Guild that the wave coming his way was the last one. Ever.

  


So he and his nephew walked out onto the battlefield for the last time, weapons ready. 

  


In the fight, his nephew was lost. By the end of it, your father was so tired, he couldn’t move. And he wanted to get up, for you. But the big threat was gone. So he let go.

  


_ He let go? _

  


Yeah. He let go.

  


_ Oh. _

  


_ What happened to the Praesul Guild? _

  


After the last wave, they stuck around some. But when your father died, they really took a blow. And when things started to level out, they began to disperse. They held one last meeting, to remember the dead and celebrate the victory. And then they went their separate ways.

  


_ Just like that? _

  


Just like that. 

  


_ Where are they now? _

  


...I’m not sure, bee. I just hope they’re all ok.

  


_ Dad? _

  


Yea bee?

  


_ We’re never gonna let go, right? We’ll never dis-dips- _

  


Disperse?

  


_ Yea, that. _

  


No, bee. We’re never gonna disperse. Or separate, or let go. It’s you and me, bumble bee.

  


It’s you and me.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the forest, a child cries. In the woods, a captain listens. In the world, a warrior waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter's kinda crap :/ i just really wanted to get my plot going and it all has to start somewhere :/  
> hope you like my crap and lore tho!!

Tubbo was 5 when he was found.

He was in the woods, just like he always was then. 

(Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a voice he didn’t recognize whispered  _ Go to the woods. Stay there, we’ll find you. Okay, Toby? I’ll be back, I promise. _

He guessed he stayed there just in case the voice wanted to find him.)

He tried to spend the days sleeping, preparing for the nights where he held his crude wooden sword close and wove in and out of the trees. 

But his dreams were filled with the faces of skeletons and the phantom sounds of familiar but distant screams. 

So instead he sat sobbing against the roots of a tree.

  
\---

Somewhere in the woods, a man stopped his mule and listened to the distant sobs of a child.

“Stop, Jerry.” 

He tied his mule to a tree and walked forward quietly to the sound of the sobs. 

(In his memory, an iron clad hero lay on a battlefield, crying silently for his nephew lost in battle and his child lost in the woods. 

“Please, as one last favor. Find my son.”)

The child was curled on up at the bottom of a tree, hugging a wooden sword to his chest. He looked so small and so alone. 

The man took a step forward. A twig snapped under his foot. The boy turned and stood up quickly. He held out the sword in front of him and pressed himself against the tree.

(His eyes were blue and his hair was brown, falling in front of his eyes in a familiar way.)

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The boy didn’t say anything, just kept his sword raised.

“Look, no weapons.” He unlatched the scabbard around his waist and let it fall to the ground. He took out the knife from his belt and dropped that to the ground too. 

The boy stayed tense, but slowly dropped the sword down to his side. He didn’t move closer, but the man didn’t say anything to that. He tried to step closer to the boy, but was met by the sword again.

“Woah, look. No weapons. Do you want me to drop my pants too?”

The boy snorted and smiled. The sword dropped. 

“I’m the Captain,” the man said. “What’s your name?”

“Toby.”

“Hello, Toby.” The Captain sat down onto the forest floor, still a few feet away from the boy. 

“You can’t call me that,” Toby said abruptly.

“Huh?”

“You can’t call me Toby.”

  
“Oh.”

The Captain scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“What do you want me to call you?”

“I dunno,” the boy (not Toby) sat down too. The sword lay beside him, but it wasn’t pointed at the Captain anymore, so he counted it a win. “Just not Toby.”

The Captain stroked his chin dramatically.

“What about...Tubbo?”

The boy hummed, titling his head as he thought about it. Then he smiled wide at the Captain and nodded.

“You can call me Tubbo.”

The Captain smiled.

“Well, Tubbo, do you want some food? You look a little hungry.”

The boy (Tubbo, not Toby) nodded. 

“I have some food, back at my mule, if you want some.”

Tubbo looked like he wanted to say yes, but he hesitated.

“I’m just giving you food. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

Tubbo nodded and stood up. 

They walked together to Jerry, the silence filled with chatter from Tubbo. He still walked a few feet away from the Captain and his sword was still in his hand, but he talked comfortably about anything and everything.

When they reached Jerry, the Captain went through his packs till he pulled out a loaf of bread and a piece of steak. Tubbo took the food cautiously. He sat down opposite of the Captain, laid his sword across his lap, and started to eat. 

(The words of the warrior continued to ring in his ears. 

_ One last favor. Find my son. _ )

“So,” The Captain said as the boy finished the steak. “What are you doing out in the woods?”

“Waiting,” Tubbo said through a full mouth of food.

“Waiting?”

Tubbo held up a finger and finished chewing. He cleared his throat a few times before continuing. 

“Someone’s looking for me. I’m waiting for them.” He took another bite of bread.

The Captain nodded.

“Have you ever thought to go looking for them?”

Tubbo paused in his chewing. 

“I’ve thought about it some. But I don’t think I could. I don’t know my way around.”

“That’s ok,” The Captain grinned. “I know a little bit about the area. I could be your guide if you wanted me to.”

Tubbo paused. 

“What if they come back while I’m gone? Won’t they be worried?”

The Captain paused.

“We could leave a sign. Tell them to stay here, and then we’ll come back.”

Tubbo nodded. And then his eyes narrowed. His cheerful demeanor dropped suddenly.

“How do I know I can trust you?”

The Captain stopped at that again.

_ How could he? _ It wasn’t like he had much to offer the boy. 

He walked back to his back and pulled out two long iron daggers. He handed them to Tubbo, who grabbed them hesitantly. 

“I won’t ever hurt you. Ever. I’ll do my best to help you in any way I can. But if you can’t be sure to trust me, you can have these to defend yourself. The sword wouldn’t do much against me right?”

Tubbo looked at the knives, then stood slowly. He held out his hand toward the Captain. 

“You’ll help me to find whoever’s looking for me.”

The Captain reached out his hand and shook Tubbo’s.

“I will.” 

Tubbo nodded solemnly and picked up the daggers. 

The Captain didn’t say anything, just rummaged in his pack till he found a sign. He held it out to Tubbo.

Tubbo held the knife above the wood but stopped.

“Do...do you think you could carve it?” he asked hesitantly.

The Captain smiled and took the knife from his waistband.

“What do you want it to say?”

Tubbo paused, then said:

“Toby was here and will return soon. Wait for me.”

The Captain carved the words into the wood and set up the sign against a tree, where anyone who passed could see it. 

Tubbo looked at it and nodded in approval. 

(The kid was too small for the Captain’s liking. He barely reached the Captain’s knees, and he craned his neck to look up to the branches where the sign was.

He was also too thin. His clothes were tattered and his hair was long, especially in the back. 

The Captain could help that though.)

“Are you ready to go?”

Tubbo turned back to the Captain. HIs face was dead serious, no smiles. The Captain had seen a lot, but the look on his face almost scared him. 

“Are you really telling the truth?”

Those piercing blues eyes seemed to stare into his soul. They searched for something and the Captain felt strangely bare in front of the child.

“Yes. I’m telling the truth.”

The boy contemplated him for a second longer, then said, “I believe you.”

Without another word, he picked up his new knives and walked over to Jerry.

“Is it okay if I ride your mule, Captain?”

The cheerful voice was back. 

“You said his name was Jerry, right? Jerry. Why’d you name him that?”

The Captain blinked, suffering from whiplash almost from the sudden change in mood. Tubbo continued to prattle on. The boy’s eyes were bright.

“Do you think you could show me how to fight mobs? I’ve never really been good at it. Or show me how your potions work? That’d be REALLY cool.”

The Captain smiled.

“Yeah, of course Tubbo. Are you okay if I pick you up to put you onto Jerry?”

“Yeah!”

The Captain picked Tubbo up and set him on the back of the mule.

“I dunno about fighting now, but I could tell you a story  _ and  _ answer your question.”

“You see, before Jerry, there was this slime-”

The Captain led the mule along as he told the story of Jerry, the original. Tubbo watched him with those blue eyes. Together they walked out of the woods to search for the people Tubbo was waiting for.

The Captain knew something the boy didn’t. He didn’t say a word

\--- 

_ Far away, three companions looked at mountains in the distance. _

_ “Where exactly are we going?” The thief who’s hair was tied back by a white bandana asked. _

_ “Dunno, but apparently it’s somewhere important,” The runaway royal with goggles to hide his identity answered. _

_ Their third companion, a legendary warrior with a masked face, kept looking up at the mountains.  _

_ “There’s that valley past the mountains, right?” The royal asked. He re-adjusted his blue cloak as his thief companion tugged it back out of place. “The one that survived the mob waves, right?” _

_ The warrior nodded.  _

_ “Why are we going there?” _

_ The warrior adjusted his mask to reveal a scarred face that was thought to be lost.  _

_ “I have a promise to keep.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I've only ever written 2 fics and both of them have a person finding a kid in the woods and adopting them! I wonder what my favorite trope is? :))
> 
> But in all seriousness hope y'all like the start of an interesting journey for me, my first more-than-2-chapters-fic


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was 17 when he woke up without an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lads!  
> Just here with some good old flashbacks! Sorry for being late (already)   
> Like I said before, the updating's gonna be a bit outta wack

_ When Clay was 17, he woke up without an eye.  _

_ He woke up in the woods, in some primeforsaken place, being dragged in some webby cocoon.  _

_ The adrenaline hit before the pain. _

_ He screamed, pulling his arm free from the webs, using his hands till the spider gave a final hiss and went silent. _

_ That’s when the pain hit. _

_ He had fought before. He was part of the Praesul Guild, for Prime’s sake. He’d gotten wounded, he’d had his fair share of pain. _

_ (Probably more than he should have for a kid his age. He was only seventeen.) _

_ Most pain was hot, blinding white hot. Or a warm dull ache surrounding cuts.  _

_ But this pain? _

_ This pain plunged him into ice. This pain caused every nerve in his body to freeze and scream, to stop thinking for a moment, to stop processing the world and just give him agony and  _ pain _. _

_ He tried to scream. _

_ He had no voice. _

_ His hands were shaky as he reached towards his face. They trembled like a leaf as he touched where the blood was pouring down his cheek, coated his neck, his hands- _

_ His hand traveled further up till it reached the corner of his eye. _

_ (Somewhere in the back of his pain-ridden mind, he knew what was - or wasn’t - there.  _

_ But to actually reach up to where his eye should have been and feel nothing but blood? _

_ He found out he could scream again.) _

_ He didn’t know how long he sat there, sobbing, screaming from the pain.  _

_ Somehow, through the pain, one crystal thought appeared above the rest.  _

Toby.

_ Panic bubbled in his chest. _

_ Was he alright? How long had it been? Oh Prime, was Toby all alone? Did he think his cousin left alone in the woods? The kid was hardly 5.  _

_ Clay scrambled to his feet, groaning from the pain. But he had to get to his cousin.  _

_ Then a thought struck him.  _

_ Without one eye, could he protect Toby? Would Toby be afraid of him? Would he be of any use to anybody with only one eye? _

_ (In retrospect, he learned of many heroes who fought blind. He met many warriors who fought with little eyesight. He fought powerful people with scarred eyes.  _

_ But in his pained delirious state, all he could think about was how the pain was too much, how the world was lopsided when he squinted his eyes - eye - open, how he can’t even stand upright, let alone hold a sword.) _

_ He struggled to his feet and began to stumble through the woods. _

_ Somehow, he ran across the corpse of an enderman. An enderman that looked up at him blankly with one eye. _

_ (The eye that was said to make endermen faster, to make them more deadly.) _

_ In his panicked mind, he scrambled towards the enderman. _

_ (In retrospect, he was never wise, never smart. He was too loving, too reckless, to the point of mutilating himself in attempts to stay a protector. _

_ In retrospect, he never knew what exactly went through his mind when he put the eye into his socket, screaming in pain as end particles pushed into his bloodstream.) _

_ The philosophers say “An eye for an eye”, like all eyes were made equal.  _

_ Dream learned that day that they weren’t. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: greatest warrior of all time  
> Also Dream: I lost an eye lets stick a different one in there

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter today, I apologize. I'll try to regulate my updating, but it might be like I write 5 chapters then dump them all at once :/ idk, just vibin here tbh  
> Take care of yourselves! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon :)


End file.
